


Where We Started

by sweetreverie



Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Just two witch moms and their kids, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetreverie/pseuds/sweetreverie
Summary: What struck her more than the fact that Amity was a Blight, was that she’d heard so little about her. Sure, she was young. But the whole of the Boiling Isles had known everything about Edric and Emira by the time they were her age. Sadness filled her chest. Such a sweet child is wasted on the Blight’s, she thought.“A pleasure to meet you, Amity,” Lilith said warmly, moving the hand that was held out to the girl slightly, “Now that we’re formally introduced, will you trust me to get you home safely?”---Lilith remembers the moments that changed her life.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (if you squint), Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880029
Comments: 21
Kudos: 490





	Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first dip into The Owl House universe as a writer. I recently watched the show and fell in love with it! I've devoured the amazing Lunar Eclipse series by Evilsnotbag and the way they write the dynamics between these four ladies stole my heart and left me inspired to write this. This has not been Beta read. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Please be kind, I hope you all enjoy!

_ “Hey, Lily?”  _

_ “Yes, Edalyn?”  _

_ “How did you end up with your kid, anyway?”  _

_ Lilith looked up from the paperwork in her hands, eyebrows furrowed. Eda wasn’t looking at her though. Instead, she was watching Amity and Luz through a back window, the two laughing together as they practiced spells. Softness overtook the witch’s face, seeing Amity so carefree and happy.  _

_ “Well, Edalyn, it’s quite a long story…” _

Looking back on it, she’d almost call it suspicious- how well everything had fit together. 

For years, Lilith had no interest in having an apprentice. Being the leader of the Emperor's coven subjected her to an overwhelming amount of expectation. She could handle the politics of it. The social niceties of interacting with upstanding families of the Boiling Isles was exhausting, but she could get away from it at the end of the day. What she couldn’t stand was that said families  _ loved _ to throw their children at her. 

They’d present their children proudly, parading them around like showpieces in a prized collection. All  _ ‘They’re exceptionally talented’  _ and  _ ‘They would be honored to work with you, Miss Clawthorne.’  _ In reality, the children were extremely spoiled, having no interest in doing any work they didn’t have to. There was no drive in them that was fitting of a true apprentice, nor was there a natural chemistry. She shut the idea down completely after too many instances. It was easy enough. 

Though, even through the disappointing parade of children, she longed for the kind of connection between a witch and their apprentice. A deep, almost familial connection that bound the two together. But apprenticeships had lost popularity over the years. They all preferred to learn in a track, following a curriculum, instead of rigorous personal guidance and instruction. It broke her heart. Lilith would have given anything for an apprenticeship when she was a child. Someone who naturally understood her, to guide her where her parents didn’t. Nobody ever fit. 

She’d sworn off any idea of having an apprentice. Until she met Amity. 

It had been a Covention. And as always, she was expected to lead the day. She did so expertly. Part of her always swelled with pride at the awe she’d see on the faces of the students as she opened the event. But there had been one little girl, sitting all alone in the middle of the crowd, that caught her attention above the rest. She looked to be the youngest in the room. The book on her lap was bigger than she was, and she’d hugged it close the entire time she followed Lilith’s movements with her eyes.

The two had made eye contact for a moment. Lilith nearly faltered on stage. 

She caught herself easily, forcing herself to break the feeble contact she had with the girl. The action caused her heart to constrict painfully in her chest. It felt like someone had a hand around it, squeezing in retaliation. She worked through it. There were appearances to uphold, after all. 

After she’d let others take the main stage at the Covention, she glanced at the girl from behind the curtains where she couldn’t be seen. The look of awe that had been present was replaced with disappointment and melancholy that looked too intense for a child. Leaning her chin on the book in her lap, she watched as the girl looked down at her feet until the end of the presentation. 

When it was all over and many students had shuffled their way from the large room, Lilith’s feet seemed to move without her permission from behind the curtain and out to the bleachers where the little girl was slowly gathering her things. Expertly avoiding anyone who made to intercept her, she stood next to the girl. 

“Did you enjoy the presentation?” Lilith asked. Though her voice was smooth and well modulated, she felt nervousness wash over her. 

The little girl gasped, apparently not realizing that she had company. As she turned to stand properly in front of Lilith, the large book leaned and fell with a large  _ thud.  _ Amity had blushed bright red, scrambling to pick it up. Lilith crouched elegantly to help. The large tome was even heavy in her hand, making her raise an eyebrow at it curiously. Her heart stuttered when she read the title. 

“ _ ‘The History of Apprenticeship,’”  _ Lilith read softly, feeling stunned, before turning to the still blushing Amity, “This is quite a read for someone so young.” 

“Uh, yeah,  _ yes.  _ It's something I… like, to read about, I mean.” Amity had rushed out, not meeting the older witch’s eyes. She was shuffling her feet and staring at them intently instead. 

“I used to read this book over and over when I was a child,” Lilith admitted, making Amity meet her gaze with wide, awe-filled eyes, “What is your favorite chapter?” 

“The one on connections.” 

“Mine too.” The older witch whispered conspiratorially, handing it back to her carefully, warmth filling her at the girl’s small smile. 

“Thank you for your help, Miss Clawthorne.” 

“Of course, dear.” 

She’d recall vividly later how, after she’d let the girl walk out, a pit settled itself in her stomach. It had felt wrong to let the girl just walk away. But she had no idea why. 

Her duties to her own coven and to the safety of the events kept her busy for the rest of the day. Exhaustion was quickly setting into her bones as a result. An early start that morning, combined with multiple feats of powerful magic, made for a very tired witch. All she could think about was the warm bath waiting at home. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough to leave and got caught talking to various families. The last conversation wrapping up hours after the Covention was over. Letting out a heavy sigh, she began the walk towards the front doors, intent on riding home and slipping into bed. 

But there, sitting on a bench next to the front windows, was the witch from that morning. 

Her gaze was focused out the window, watching the outside with her chin resting on the book. The tense demeanor she’d witnessed was long gone. Instead, it was replaced with sagged shoulders and deep sighs. 

Lilith couldn’t see anyone around or anyone approaching the building. It made her eyebrows furrow slightly.  _ Where are her parents?  _ She felt at a loss. The girl couldn’t be left unsupervised, she was entirely too young. But she couldn’t take her anywhere without a guardian’s permission.  _ I’m not leaving her here.  _

“Are you waiting for someone, dear?” Lilith approached the young witch, taking extra care so that she was aware of her presence. It didn’t stop her from jumping ever so slightly, though. 

“My mom is supposed to be collecting me, Miss Clawthorne,” She answered quietly. 

“And at what time is that?” 

Amity suddenly looked embarrassed, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding eye contact. She wasn’t forthcoming with any answers. But Lilith let the silence continue, knowing that she would get uncomfortable and tell her eventually. She was right. 

“She… She said she would be here when the Convention was over...” She whispered, refusing to meet Lilith’s eyes. 

“Did she send a note to say she’d be late?” 

“No, Miss Clawthorne.” 

_ They forgot her.  _

Unbridled anger filled her up in a flash. Memories of familiar instances flooded her, causing her to clench her fists. Black nails dug into her palms. She focused on the pain, digging them in further to take her focus away from the memories.  _ Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  _ As she reached each lower number, more of the emotion was forced out of the forefront of her mind, until everything was clear once more. 

“Come along, dear, I’ll take you home,” Lilith said softly, holding out her hand for the young girl’s. 

Big, sad eyes looked up at her. Then looked at her hand. And back at her. Lilith returned her gaze patiently, oblivious to the rapidly evolving thoughts in the young girl’s head. 

_ I shouldn’t have said anything. Now I’m being a bother. A powerful witch like Miss Clawthorne has important work to do and places to be. And I’ve ruined her evening because I messed up and made mother angry. And I-,  _ Another train of thought interrupted the first,  _ You’re not being a bother. She wouldn’t offer if she was busy. And it would be rude if you refuse her offer! Do you want to be the girl who offended Lilith Clawthorne? Everyone would really hate you, then.  _

“I don’t want to be a bother, Miss Clawthorne.” Amity admitted, looking almost longingly at the woman’s outstretched hand. 

“Nonsense…” The older witch started, only to realize in horror that she’d never asked the girl to introduce herself, “My apologies, young one, but I never asked your name.” 

“Oh! I’m Amity, Amity Blight.” 

Recognition dawned on Lilith’s face almost immediately. She was… intimately acquainted with the Blight family. She’d attended Hexside with Mr. and Mrs. Blight and had some very undesirable run-ins with them during that time. Though they hadn’t been a couple, you wouldn’t have known it. They had been attached at the hip. And many times, they’d seen her as a suitable target for their vile antics. 

It was amusing now, since the Blight’s practically worshipped at the feet of the Emperor's coven. Lilith’s especially. She was the direct line to the Emperor himself. The pair oh so  _ conveniently _ forgot all of the painful memories they’d given Lilith, the awful way they’d treated her. They’d even had the nerve to offer up their oldest children for an apprenticeship with her. She held no ill will toward Emira and Edric, of course. It hadn’t been their choice who their parents were.

What struck her more than the fact that Amity was a Blight, was that she’d heard so little about her. Sure, she was young. But the whole of the Boiling Isles had known everything about Edric and Emira by the time they were her age. Sadness filled her chest.  _ Such a sweet child is wasted on the Blight’s.  _

“A pleasure to meet you, Amity,” Lilith said warmly, moving the hand that was held out to the girl slightly, “Now that we’re formally introduced, will you trust me to get you home safely?” 

“Of course, Miss Clawthorne.” 

“Just between the two of us, you can call me Lilith.” She said, giving the girl a sly wink. Amity gave her a smile, placing her small hand in Lilith’s larger one. Her hand was warm. It rested pleasantly in the older woman’s palm. She ignored how the warmth seemed to seep up her arm and to her chest. 

The two made their way outside of the large building, quietly taking in the various shades that made up the sunset. Pulling out her witches staff, the two balanced on it, Amity holding tightly to Lilith’s arm as they began their flight. 

If the sunset was beautiful from the ground, it was even more so while flying through it. Wispy clouds parted for them gently. The blues, oranges, and pinks seemed to wrap them in a gentle hug. It even seemed like the stars were winking at them. Lilith glanced down at Amity to make sure she was comfortable about half-way through their flight. The girl had both arms wrapped around her own, a cheek resting just above where her hands were. She looked back up at Lilith, her seafoam colored eyes sparkling merrily. 

“Did you enjoy today?” Lilith said quietly, trying not to break the comfortable atmosphere around them. Amity nodded, smiling up at her calmly. 

“I liked watching the exhibitions. I’ve read about all of the magic they used in books, but it is much nicer to see it in person,” The girl said in return, “I wish there was a Covention everyday, I would never be bored.” 

“I’d think a young witch like yourself could never run out of ways to entertain herself.” 

“You can only practice basic spells so many times, Mi- Lilith, and I’ve read all of the books in our library already.” 

Amity blushed, breaking the eye contact they’d kept. She’d spoken the last part as if it were an embarrassing secret. Lilith admired the thirst for knowledge the girl had, especially if she’d already mastered all of her beginner spells.  _ Most witches her age haven’t even mastered half of them,  _ she thought. 

Lilith opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she felt her staff arc slightly. They’d arrived at Blight Manor. She looked to Amity, to let her know. But by the sad expression on her face and shining in her eyes, the older witch guessed that she knew. 

Their landing was swift, as was their dismount. She expected nothing less from herself, but since Amity was with her, she would’ve understood a shaky landing. The young witch was standing very close to her nervously. Absentmindedly, Lilith thought she looked like a hero from a book, holding her book like a shield and looking nervously at the dark castle before her. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she began to walk towards the door. 

Standing before the large, wooden door, Lilith looked to Amity. She was staring at the ground. Shuffling her feet, she was unaware of the older witch watching her. Her eyes slid closed and she took steadying breaths, preparing herself. 

“Would you like a moment before I knock?” Lilith whispered. Amity didn’t look up at the woman, just shook her head as she let out a breath, slowly opening her eyes to focus them on the door again. Once she looked fully settled, the older witch raised a hand and knocked confidently. 

The sounds of various locks turning came from behind the door before it opened. Emira’s face peeked out, seeing Amity first, her eyes widening. 

“Mittens, where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be home soo-” The green-haired witch stopped as she noticed Lilith’s emotionless expression, “Oh. I’ll… get mother…” 

Amity looked up at Lilith then, worry obvious in her eyes. She squeezed the girl’s shoulder reassuringly. Both of them looked back to the doorway where Fantessa Blight now stood, giving her daughter a look that Lilith didn’t care for. The woman grabbed her daughter out from under the other witch’s hand before she could say anything. 

“Amity Cerresa Blight, where have you  _ been?  _ You were supposed to have been home hours ago!” Fantessa spoke in a shrill tone. Lilith watched the woman’s hands squeeze painfully around Amity’s shoulders, making the young girl wince and try to make herself smaller. 

“I apologize for the lateness, Mrs. Blight,” Lilith began, causing the other woman to look at her, as if she hadn’t seen her before manhandling her daughter, “Amity was wi-” 

_ “Edaaa!” Luz’s voice interrupted Lilith’s retelling. Luz and Amity were making their way in from the back yard. Their faces were flushed with happiness, eyes sparkling. Luz flopped onto Eda’s lap chaotically, while Amity perched herself on Lilith’s lap gently, leaning back so her head was resting on the witch’s shoulder.  _

_ “What’s up, kid?” Eda asked, amusement obvious in her voice.  _

_ “What’s for dinner? I’m staaarving.”  _

_ “Well, what would you like? We have some of that stew left that you made. Or we could go out? I think the Shining Shadow is still open. What do you think, Lily?” Eda looked to her sister, an eyebrow raised in question. Lilith just looked down at Amity leaning against her, running a gentle hand through the girl’s hair.  _

_ “Are you hungry as well, dearest?” She asked, making the girl meet her eyes.  _

_ “I could eat,” She said quietly, “You all can pick where, I’m not very picky.”  _

_ Though she had left the choice to all of them, all of their gazes shifted to Luz. They knew that she’d be the one to make the final decision. _

_ “The Shining Shadow sounds pretty good.”  _

_ “Then that is what you shall have,” Eda said dramatically, ruffling the girl’s hair and eliciting a giggle, “We’ll wait for King to get back and then go. Sound good?”  _

_ Everyone nodded.  _

_ “What were you talking about when I came in?” Luz asked.  _

_ “Lily was telling me about how Amity became her kid, I’ve never heard the full story. Just the bits and pieces you relay to me in-between your ten other thoughts.”  _

_ Luz laughed, sticking her tongue out at her mentor. Eda let out a playful growl before tickling the young girl. Amity watched with a smile before looking up at her own mentor-turned-parent, her eyes were soft.  _

_ “How far are you in the story, Lilith?” Amity inquired.  _

_ “I was just at the part where I took you home after meeting you for the first time.”  _

_ “Oh, that’s… not very far.”  _

_ “Yeah, that’s because Lily takes forever to tell stories!” Eda jabbed, though there was only fondness in her tone.  _

_ “I’m merely covering all the details!”  _

_ “Yeah and boring me to death at the same time!”  _

_ “Just be patient, Edalyn, honestly!” Lilith snapped, before continuing.  _

“Amity was with me. I was in need of some assistance and she was very helpful.” Lilith spoke. Her voice had a cold undertone to it, but was warm enough that it wouldn’t be received as hostile. 

“Oh, well, then. I’m glad she could be of some use to you.” Fantessa said, looking like an ever-proud parent, rather than the over-reactive one she’d been moments ago. 

“She was so generous in helping me that I would like to… return the favor,” The dark-haired witch said slowly, Amity looking up at her curiously, “As a thank you to your daughter, I would like to offer her the opportunity to apprentice with me. Should Amity find that reasonable, of course.” 

There was a moment of stunned silence on all fronts. Fantessa looked like she was going to faint with joy.  _ No doubt because of all the bragging rights she’ll now have,  _ Lilith thought. Green eyes were looking up at her with awe. A few tears escaped Amity’s eyes, making her wipe them quickly. They were tears of joy. But it wouldn’t do to make Lilith think that she’d upset her. The most deafening silence was Lilith’s; offering a mentorship hadn’t been what she was going to say at  _ all.  _ Strangely enough though, she felt very calm about it. It felt like the right thing. 

“Amity, what do you say to Miss Clawthorne?” Her mother prompted. 

“I, I would love to be your apprentice, Miss Clawthorne,” The girl rushed out happily, wearing a big smile on her face. Her mother nudged her slightly, “Oh. And thank you, for the opportunity.” 

“It will be my pleasure to work with an intelligent young witch like yourself, Amity.” 

The two shared a look. Lilith realized much later down the line that the look they’d shared had sealed their growing bond as mentor and protégé. They had become of like-minds, intent on learning and growing, together. After saying their farewells, Amity skipped up to her room and flopped down excitedly on her bed. And then she noticed it. On the table beside her bed were three large books with a note folded on top, the writing in Lilith’s neat script. 

_ I would hate for your boredom to get in the way of your learning. Be ready after your lessons on Thursday. X, Lilith.  _

And with the turn of the first page, Amity’s new life began. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I shamelessly ask for feedback! Thank you to all of you who read this little piece!


End file.
